Guest
by MauraJaneRizzles
Summary: Jane tries her hand at writing fan fiction.


**Guest**

Maura observed Jane concentrating into the screen of the computer in their home office. Her only movements were those of her dark brown eyes as they darted back and forth across the screen and the occasional flick of her hand as it controlled the mouse. She was just entering the room when she heard Jane let out a bark of laughter.

"What a dumb fuck." Jane said as she leaned back in the chair and laced her fingers behind her head.

"Excuse me?" questioned Maura.

Jane started at the sound of Maura's voice. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't hear you come in." she said.

"Who or what were you referring to in a colorful manner?" Maura asked as she walked around the desk and stopped behind Jane, placing her hands of the detective's shoulders.

"Remember how I told you I was going to try my hand at writing some fan fiction?" Jane said.

"No. I don't think I recall you mentioning it. What is fan fiction anyhow?" Maura asked.

"It's a site where fans write their versions of events that happen between characters on their favorite TV shows, movies, books, etc and publish them for others to read." Jane replied.

"Interesting." Maura said. "What did you write about? You don't watch that much TV."

"I watch that one show that we always watch together." Jane said.

"Which one is that? I know you always fall asleep during _Downton Abbey_ and I can't imagine you writing about any documentaries." Maura said.

"We always watch that one on Tuesday nights on TNT. You know, the one with the tow women." Jane said.

Maura licked her lips and let out what sounded like a small moan of desire then said, "Oh, yes, the one with that gorgeous, leggy brunette."

Jane smirked and said, "I prefer that smaller blonde with the incredible rack."

"Jane." Maura said as she playfully swatted her on the arm, "Sometimes you are such a man."

"Hey." said Jane. "I can't help it if I appreciate a woman with a nice rack and you have to admit she does have an impressive one."

Maura looked at Jane and shook her head then decided to change the subject back to the fan fiction and asked again, "Who were you referring to in such a colorful manner?"

"Oh, some douche bag who only signs in as a guest and leaves these, supposed, derogatory reviews for me." Jane responded as she pointed at the screen. "The idiot is so lame that they can't even sign in under a name."

Maura read the remark and began laughing. "Is that they things they write to you?"

"Yeah. Like I said, a real ball-less douche bag." Jane said still laughing.

"Well." said Maura. "It is quite cowardly for someone to do that. Do you have any idea who it is?"

"I have my suspicions." said Jane. "Some dick wad that tried to bully me in the past. I think his name was something like I Have No Balls or I Can't Get It Up or something like that. I blocked him. I think this is his feeble attempt to try and be the playground bully. The joke is completely on him. I could give a rat's ass what he thinks. I just get a good laugh out of it, think, what an asshole, and hit the delete button. Like this." Jane expertly moved the mouse over the box and clicked on the delete button.

"That is quite juvenile of that person." Maura said. "If you wish to leave a review, the least you can do is have the courage to log in under your own screen name."

"Yeah, well, I just consider where it is coming from and hit delete." Jane said.

Maura chuckled and said, "I am so glad you are taking it like this. What got you interested in writing in the first place? I know you hate paperwork at the precinct."

"This is different. It allows me to use my creative side where at the precinct, I have to follow a format. Here, I can just write however the muse directs me." Jane said with a smile as she pulled Maura down for a kiss.

"May I read your story?" Maura asked as she spun the chair around and sat down in Jane's lap, snaking her arms around her neck.

"Sure." said Jane. "If you really want to."

"I really do." said Maura watching as Jane clicked a few icons and pulled up the story then leaned her head on Maura's back, wrapping her arms around her waist as Maura read.

A few moments later, Maura turned to Jane and said, "Was that review I read based on this story?"

"Yep." Jane said.

"Wow, they really are a dumb fuck." Maura said.

"Maura Dorothea Isles. I can't believe you kiss me with that mouth." Jane said in mock horror.

"Yes I do." said Maura seductively as she leaned down and captured Jane's lower lip between her teeth and bit gently as she ran her tongue over the captured lip. She could feel Jane's warm, sweet breath increasing as she continued her foreplay.

Jane finally broke away, panting. "Wow, what was that?"

"Your story made me a bit horny and I want to go and experiment with what you wrote on page 3 and follow it up with what you wrote on page 6." Maura said as she trailed her hands down the length of Jane's torso and into the crease of her legs.

Jane took a stuttering breath and grabbed Maura on either side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. When they broke apart for some air, Jane said, "I think we need to move this to some better accommodations."

"What did you have in mind, detective?" Maura asked as she gave Jane a seductive grin.

"Oh, something like I wrote on page 2." she said as she scooped Maura up in her arms and carried her bridal-style over to the couch in the office where she deposited her before stretching out on top of her and beginning to reenact the words written on page 3.


End file.
